


Sock-Nest

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [23]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Donnel can't find his socks. He finds them with Panne and a happy surprise.





	Sock-Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have ever written as much fluff as this month. I really need to get back to my apocalypse stuff. But honestly, these two deserve fluff.

Getting dressed was an easy task when you actually had clothes available. Donnel scratched the back of his neck and checked again but there were no socks in sight. Not a single one. How did that happen overnight? Who stole socks?

“Panne?” She had been home before him, maybe she knew something? As he wandered around, he finally spotted her in one of the quiet rooms they barely used. “Have you seen my … oh.”

She just glared at him but her expression wasn’t too harsh. It was more like she was protecting something. Panne was curled up in front of the fireplace and apparently she had gathered most of his clothes. 

“Is that … are you building a nest?” He had enough experience to know what animal nests looked like and his wife was part rabbit. Bigger than most, to be fair, but some habits still stuck. 

“Yes.” She tried to curl up a little more and he smiled as he carefully stepped closer. 

“Are you pregnant?”

“Yes.” Panne did seem a little nervous – was she worried again? – so he sat down and pulled her into a hug, happy to see how visibly she relaxed. Sitting here was good, even though he wanted to jump around and tell everyone that he was going to be a father. 

“So, uhm. Can I get some socks back if I get you new blankets?”

Panne blinked before she shrugged. “I suppose that would be fine.”

“Great!” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll go to the market, you need anything?”

“No. Not at the moment.” She smiled a little. “But I will send you if I want something.”

He chuckled. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
